


the undeniability of nature

by yadoiangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Daishou Suguru - Freeform, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mythology References, Non-Linear Narrative, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel
Summary: “You know damn well I’d ruin myself for you, Atsumu! I already did! What else do you want?” Kiyoomi screamed at him, and it was an ugly thing. With his demonic countenance and obvious heartbreak, it was all the more painful because heshouldn’tbe able to feel it anymore.For Haikyuu Angst WeekDay 7: Goodbyes
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 15
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	the undeniability of nature

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found an outlet for all the Angels & Demons lore in my head, and I’m sorry I keep hurting SakuAtsu ~~not.~~ In other news, I spent the entire time writing this while listening to Taylor Swift’s [Illicit Affairs](https://open.spotify.com/track/2NmsngXHeC1GQ9wWrzhOMf?si=oY4OeJl1Qmas5v6WaNdxog), and some lines are also inspired by it so please give it a listen! I uhh hope you enjoy?

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi called out to him, and it both relieved and concerned the angel that he never even felt the approach of the demon until he was right in front of him.

Kiyoomi was disguised this time, wearing a fashionable beret that the angel knew hid his horns, and a long sleeved black shirt that Atsumu knew he didn’t usually wear because he already burned too hot. He wondered if it was because of the wounds the blond caused him the other day. The demon looked good, but even that thought sent a bolt of guilt through him.

Atsumu was also in disguise, his wings tucked in close to his shoulders under the sports jogger he was wearing. Still blond, but he was also sporting an undercut with darker roots underneath. It was still a good look for him, though attraction was getting muddled for Kiyoomi too.

“It’s time,” the demon said, and for the past week Atsumu had been feeling a certain dread, but it just got stronger than ever, being confronted so directly like this. It made him warier than usual, his eyes narrowing to slits as he tried to figure out what made the demon come to him instead of him calling out through their connection, and it was only just then that Atsumu realized it had all but faded.

“How didja even find me?” Atsumu asked in wonder, having just left the volleyball team he was coaching.

“I’ve always known where you’d been staying,” Kiyoomi said airily, everything about him languid tension as he prepared to do what he came to do.

Atsumu only blinked at him, because didn’t they promise each other that they’d try to be as discreet as possible?

“Don’t look at me like that. I needed to know,” the demon continued before jumping up to the school’s roof—which was 6 stories high.

Atsumu made sure to check that there was no one around to witness anything before he took off his jacket and unfurled his wings, flying up after Kiyoomi.

“Needed to know fer what?” the blond asked, and his heart stuttered to a stop at the sight of the demon in all his sacrilegious glory—he had shed his human form to show Atsumu dark, leathery skin, horns that have grown out fully, and a tail that swayed apprehensively.

“I need to know,” Kiyoomi’s voice was firm, his dark, bottomless eyes staring straight into Atsumu’s, “What you think of me. I need to know how you find this new form of mine.”

“W-why d’ya ask that, Omi? Does it even matter?” Atsumu returned nervously, his wings rustling with his anxiety—a sign Kiyoomi’s learned to read that meant the angel was anxious about _him._

“It’s a simple enough question, Atsumu. I’ll tell you why once you answer,” and here the demon smirked at him, his eyes flashing red in a show of strength, a silent threat. “I’ve never known you to lie, either, so don’t you think about starting now.”

“I don’t _lie,_ ” Atsumu was quick to answer, still ingrained with the strict teachings of being a Virtue.

“Then why haven’t you answered?” Kiyoomi challenged, circling the angel closer.

“What didja mean by ‘it’s time’ first? Time fer what?” Atsumu asked, tracking the demon with his eyes but otherwise not moving.

“Suguru’s challenge is up by tomorrow. He’s doing a final call now. It’s time for you to answer what I asked you a week ago, and what I just asked you now, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi finally explained, and Atsumu’s wings drooped.

“I thought we we’re gonna petition the throne, Omi,” Atsumu whispered, refusing to look at the demon who was now behind his back.

Let him be vulnerable; let Kiyoomi attack him for all the angel cared; it would still be a better outcome than what he knew was to come.

“That was only you,” Kiyoomi spat out, and now Atsumu could feel his derision for That which made them both, and now the anger started to rise up in the angel, too.

“Demons, huh? They show their truth one single time and then they lie and lie and _lie._ Didja ever love me, Omi?” Atsumu demanded, finally saying what they’ve never told each other before, his wings flaring wide open as he turned around to scream at Kiyoomi, who hissed involuntarily at his brilliance.

“Your love to me was a dwindling mercurial high. It was a drug that only worked the first few hundred times, Atsumu, and it got old real fast,” Kiyoomi sneered, and for the first time ever since he turned, the blond could finally read his face, but he wished he didn’t. The loathing in his once-beloved was plain to see, even if there was also pain in his voice.

“Then what was the past week, huh? Why did you go through all that just to ask me this?” Atsumu asked, looking for any sign of hesitation in the demon, either by his movements or through their connection.

“What, you would readily believe that all demons do is lie and yet you ask me that?” Kiyoomi continued on with his haughty façade, but the twinge in their weak link was enough for the angel.

“How about an answer, huh?” Atsumu pressed, walking closer towards where the other was, eclipsing the demon with his shadow.

“Maybe stringing you along was just for fun,” Kiyoomi taunted, eyes darting everywhere for an exit. He never thought the angel would move and corner him like this, and he cursed his underestimation.

“Another lie? Really, Omi? Is that all ya got?” Atsumu said, and now the two of them were as close as they could be without touching on the corner of the roof, neither wanting to give, neither wanting to push that final straw.

“Do you really want to know? Would you even be able to take it, huh?” Kiyoomi asked, a cornered animal with his instincts finally kicking in, fighting back and pushing the buttons he knew would break the angel.

“I asked, didn’t I? Gimme your worst, _demon,_ ” Atsumu said, his voice low and deadly and in agony, his golden eyes never straying from Kiyoomi’s increasingly panicked face.

“Because I wanted you to turn with me!” Kiyoomi finally snapped, screaming at Atsumu and getting a burned face in the process, “Look at this God-forsaken mess you made of me, Atsumu! You showed me colors you _knew_ I’d never see with anyone else! All I ever wanted was to be with you!” the demon lost his strength midway his rant, sobbing the last sentence into Atsumu’s shoulder.

There they were on the rooftop of some unknown high school in an unknown part of west Japan, finally realizing how unknown their hearts had become to each other, where before it was the only anchor they had in the world.

It was no wonder despair cloaked them like the shadows they used to hide in.

~~~

“Hi, Omi,” Atsumu said as soon as he landed. He had the same smile he usually did whenever they met up.

“This is your last day, ‘Tsumu. Use it wisely,” Kiyoomi asked, arms crossed in front of him while he leaned against concrete on one of the many rooves they’ve met up in in the past week.

“Remember that time you flew us out to the beach?” Atsumu immediately asked, enthusiasm dripping from him. The angel failed to tuck in his wings like he did the other times they’d met up, and it raised Kiyoomi’s hackles to be confronted with so much Divinity.

“Going to that beach is 3 hours on foot, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi deadpanned, raising an eyebrow.

“No, I know! M’not gonna put ya through that, so I thought…” Atsumu trailed off when he saw the impassive stare Kiyoomi aimed at him when he finally reached the demon—he was completely unreadable now, and Atsumu internally despaired when he realized he could only get faint traces of their bond.

“Spit it out,” Kiyoomi said impatiently. The Angel has used the past 3 days to convince the demon to petition the Throne. Kiyoomi was willing to indulge the blond if only for Atsumu to see exactly just how hopeless his endeavor was.

“I wanted ya to fly with me?” Atsumu asked, keeping up his bright smile when Kiyoomi scoffed.

“How,” Kiyoomi shot back, although his tone was too flat for it to be a question.

“I can carry ya, of course. I figured ya handled touching me the other day, so…?” Atsumu let the question hang, and even if Kiyoomi knew the risks, the blond’s hopeful smile and imploring eyes was enough to get through to him.

“Fine, Atsumu. But after this, we’re done, okay? No more convincing me, and you give your answer,” Kiyoomi was firm, and Atsumu nodded readily. “Now, how would you carry me?”

“On my back?” Atsumu said shyly, though uncertainty was plain to see in his shoulders. This was an aspect the both of them never touched before Kiyoomi turned, and to suggest it now when he was a demon… well, inappropriate was the tamest label they could call what they were doing.

“Are you sure, Atsumu?” Kiyoomi asked, still not moving from his stance.

“Positive,” the angel answered, then turned and presented his back to the demon.

Kiyoomi sighed, moving closer to Atsumu. He reached out to touch the inner curve of his wings, smoothing down the feathers that flinched away from his hand. He could hear Atsumu hiss out in pain, something he barely suppressed himself—a feat only achievable since he was used to the burn.

“Is this how you feel every time you touch me?” Atsumu’s voice was hoarse, and he was struggling to stay still.

“Yes,” came Kiyoomi’s simple answer, still mesmerized by the wings. He could feel the power within them, could feel Divinity and the light and all the things he used to be, all the things that only hurt him now.

“I never knew,” Atsumu said, and it was the closest he would get to apologizing.

Kiyoomi raised another hand to run along the other wing, relishing the way his skin turned to ash almost instantly, wincing at the sight of Atsumu’s feathers wilting away.

It was an oversight, maybe, in their Creator’s design for them; angel bodies were mostly invulnerable, but their wings were another issue altogether. They were created by Divinity, given flesh and thus, anything impure will cause great damage. It was a foregone conclusion before, that there was nothing impure that existed enough to cause this kind of pain he was causing Atsumu now, a testament that the Throne never thought an Angel in his service would be running around with a demon.

“This is too much for you, ‘Tsumu,” Kiyoomi said absentmindedly even as he continued running his hand along the thickest part of the coverts, closer and closer to the junction where the wings met Atsumu’s shoulder blades.

“Nothin’ ya haven’t endured fer me, though,” Atsumu pointed out, almost cursing the fact that he wasn’t capable of numbing the sensation.

“Would you really let a demon that close to your neck?” Kiyoomi asked, finally lightly touching Atsumu’s scapula—the place where his wings met his body.

The angel cried out in agony, going to his knees and gasping out each and every breath he took, if he managed to take one. Kiyoomi stilled his hands, but other than that, Atsumu didn’t make any other moves to stop the demon from touching him.

“Keep going,” Atsumu breathed out, head down and breaths rasping.

“Are you sure?” Kiyoomi hesitantly asked, the feeling foreign to his already apathetic countenance.

“Like I said, nothin’ ya haven’t endured fer me,” Atsumu tried to shrug, but that only aggravated his rapidly healing and rapidly wounding wings.

“You haven’t answered my other question,” Kiyoomi pointed out, although he hovered his other arm around Atsumu’s shoulders.

“‘Course, Omi,” the angel’s voiced was forced jovial, and Kiyoomi could feel something in his chest ache at the sound.

“Okay, here I go,” he warned, then quickly wrapped his arms around the blond’s broad shoulders, hissing at the way even the scales on his torso burned.

“Give me your legs too,” came Atsumu’s strained voice, “I can’t carry you with only your arms wrapped around me.”

“I know that. Give me a second, ‘Tsumu,” Kiyoomi huffed out, trying to reconcile the feel of the pain to what he knew to be normal.

“How are you feeling?” Atsumu asked as if he suddenly just thought about what was happening to the demon.

“I’ll adapt. That’s what we do,” Kiyoomi answered shortly, finally jumping up—had Atsumu always been that tall?—to wrap his legs around the middle of Atsumu’s back.

“Okay, get ready. M’pretty sure ya’ve forgotten what it felt like to fly so—” Atsumu started, his hands going to Kiyoomi’s knees to hold him close.

“Just go,” Kiyoomi told him through gritted teeth.

So they went.

The journey to the beach was not the same as the last time they went there, and the two of them were aware of it. Instead of Kiyoomi leading, he was the one helplessly burning on the back of an angel, the mood one of hopeful dread instead of light intimacy, and of course, Kiyoomi couldn’t see beauty the way he used to. He still saw the colors of the sky, of course, but now it was clouded with the revulsion of anything the Creator made.

It was a revulsion that grew in him exponentially once he turned, and it tainted everything he had with Atsumu. What was once beautiful in the angel was now what Kiyoomi most loathed, and what was once precious was now something that only inspired apathy.

They reached the beach in no time, but they didn’t hover in the air like before. Atsumu touched down on the sand, and Kiyoomi got off of his back. He could see that the skin of his body was already healing, but the places where he touched the angel’s wings were singed, the feathers pathetically falling off to the ground.

Kiyoomi thought he looked like a wreck.

“We’re here,” the blond announced, flashing the demon a bright and fragile smile.

“Oh? I didn’t notice,” Kiyoomi shot back, panting with the effort to stand up. His whole front and parts of his leg were burned, and it was getting harder to breathe with Divinity poisoning his flesh.

“Can you walk?” Atsumu asked, concern lacing his voice.

“Give me a few minutes,” Kiyoomi answered, bending over sand with the effort to not completely disintegrate.

“It feels different being on the ground here,” Atsumu commented, completely turning around and walking towards where the sea lapped at the shore. “It’s weirdly peaceful here, though.”

“That’s because there’s no one here. Trust me when I say it’s completely different when you’re not alone,” Kiyoomi told him, pausing between breaths.

“Ya’ve been here with people before?” Atsumu whirled around, looking curiously at the demon.

“Of course. How can I not when that’s my new role?” Kiyoomi answered absentmindedly, finally getting a reprieve from the constant burn and lifting his head to see Atsumu gaping at him.

“Ya mean to tell me ya still go around torturin’ people?” Atsumu demanded, and Kiyoomi winced at his slip up.

“‘Tsumu—” Kiyoomi started, getting to his feet with an agonized groan.

“Never knew ya to be a liar, Omi,” Atsumu was backing away from him, shaking his head.

“It’s not like that, will you listen first?” Kiyoomi struggled to say, his lungs still not functioning properly.

“What? What d’ya have more to say, huh? More lies?” Atsumu snapped then, his wings flaring open and making the angel wince.

“I have to do it, ‘Tsumu! I _have_ to, ‘as a show of my loyalty,’” Kiyoomi spat, and he sounded like he was quoting something.

“What do you mean?” the angel asked sharply, still ready to bolt. He’s never felt as much anger as he did then, not even at Suguru’s haughty defiance of the Throne.

“As you can imagine, Suguru’s asked us to start influencing the human race as a show of our loyalty, _or else._ Sounds familiar, huh?” Kiyoomi elaborated, rolling his eyes.

“That doesn’t sound familiar at all,” Atsumu denied.

“Don’t you get it? Suguru’s inherited it. ‘Obey me or there will be consequences’? Your wings are a prime example of that, ‘Tsumu. Even if the Throne has never said it, the fact that you burn when I touch is enough of a threat,” Kiyoomi ranted at him, getting worked up at being trapped yet again.

“Ya don’t know what yer talkin’ about, and I’m not gonna stand here and listen to you defame the Throne,” Atsumu shook his head again, getting ready to fly.

“Stop being so naïve, Atsumu!” Kiyoomi screamed after him, sighing when he was left in the dust and ash of Atsumu’s desertion.

At least he wasn’t killed on the spot, like what Atsumu should have done.

~~~

“Hey, Omi. I heard yer call,” Atsumu called out as he landed, scanning the roof for the shadows that Kiyoomi always liked to hide in, “Had to drop what I was doin’ back over in Hyogo so forgive the accent. Didja miss me already?” he asked, zeroing in on the corner where he could see a silhouette. Atsumu started walking towards it, everything about him lazy and languid, especially his speech.

“It’s only been a month, y’know?” he drawled, an indolent smile on his face, “Thought we agreed on a ‘semi-annual’ basis?” he asked, quoting what Kiyoomi told him when they started this whole thing.

“I know, but there’s been some changes,” Kiyoomi answered; only to Atsumu, that wasn’t Kiyoomi’s voice at all.

Atsumu was rooted to the spot, recognizing the underlying hiss in Kiyoomi’s words that wasn’t there before—that should’ve never been there at all. He saw the silhouette move, standing up and heading towards him. As the shadow walked, it split into three, and Atsumu’s wings flew wide in warning, hauling him into a hover and finally illuminating the two demons behind Kiyoomi, and Kiyoomi himself—wingless, dark scales on random spots on his exposed skin, and horns just starting to sprout from his hairline.

“What’ve ya done?” Atsumu brokenly whispered, mostly to himself, but he knew the now turned demon heard him; he could still feel their connection.

“He chose the _free_ side is what he did, Virtue Atsumu,” came the arrogant reply from the demon to Kiyoomi’s right.

“Yuu? Seraphim Nishinoya Yuu? You turned too?” Atsumu asked in shock, his eyes roaming disbelievingly up and down the angel-turned-demon who used to burn brighter than anyone he knew.

“What’re you so shocked for, Atsumu?” the demon to Kiyoomi’s left spoke up, voice dripping with boredom.

“Now Death Kenma here, I’d known about. I passed Death Tetsurou on his way to the west. Even his mourning is impressive for an angel of Death,” Atsumu spat out, trying to hurt the once-blond angel who now had darker colors, but Kenma was known to be the most emotionless angel of Death, and now being a harbinger of chaos and an agent of separation, he was more impassive than ever. “But Seraphim Yuu? How could you have left Seraphim Shouyou?” he added, wanting to at least reach the shorter.

“I got tired of being eclipsed by Shouyou’s shine,” Yuu shrugged, uncaring.

“Leave us,” Kiyoomi interrupted just as Atsumu opened his mouth to shriek at them.

“We’ll be watching,” Kenma told him, eyeing Atsumu before slinking back into the shadows and disappearing.

“Omi, how could you?” Atsumu started, going to his feet now that he was feeling more in control without the others and rushing to stand in front of the former angel he love— _loved_.

“‘Tsumu—” Kiyoomi started urgently, but he was cut off.

“Ya don’t get to call me that anymore,” Atsumu’s voice was agonized, catching the demon off-guard.

“You still call me Omi,” Kiyoomi pointed out, blinking.

“It’s fuckin’ different,” Atsumu hissed at him, his face ugly.

“What do you—” Kiyoomi asked, bewildered by how the angel was acting.

“How could you do this to me?!” Atsumu exploded, unable to stop the unfurling of his wings, “Not only to me! To the Throne! How could you betray everything Divine for—for this?!” he rambled, flying higher with every word.

“How could _I_ do this to _you?_ ‘Tsumu, I did this _for_ you! For _us!_ Don’t you see? Now, we can be free, _together,_ ” Kiyoomi answered, emphasizing his words with hisses, wanting to reach to the other, but of course, that was impossible without getting burned.

“What?” Atsumu demanded, “What’re ya sayin’?”

“Turn with me, ‘Tsumu. We can be free to do whatever we want, whenever we want to. We don’t have to answer to an empty Throne anymore. Wouldn’t you want that?” Kiyoomi said, all the urgency from before rushing back to him, “Suguru’s challenge is going to end in three days, and I was so last minute already that they don’t trust me yet so you have to—”

“Are ya hearin’ yerself?!” Atsumu once again interrupted, fire in his eyes, striding towards him once more with righteous anger, “Me? _Turn?_ In what alternate timeline will I ever give break Faith?!”

“But… ‘Tsumu, what about us?” Kiyoomi was taken aback, staring at angel of Virtue in all his glory. He was still too new to being a demon to learn how to conceal, so Atsumu could see how betrayed he looked, how disbelieving; and the reality of the situation finally sank into him.

“Ya didn’t hafta do this, Omi,” and with those words, it was like all the energy was sucked out of Atsumu—his wings drooped towards the roof they were standing on and he plummeted, body meeting concrete in a pathetic thud that Kiyoomi knew would leave momentary bruises and scrapes before he healed almost instantaneously.

“When the Throne finds out about us, we’d end up as demons, too. They will never allow us to be together,” Kiyoomi crouched over him, going as close to his crown of blond curls as he dared, feeling the muted effects of divinity already wanting to sear his scales.

“No, They wouldn’t. They’d let us be, like all these months that passed,” Atsumu murmured, not looking up, “You didn’t hafta turn,” he added, and Kiyoomi was horrified to see drops of ichor falling from the angel’s eyes.

“‘Tsumu, hey, what’s the crying for?” Kiyoomi threw all caution out the window to touch Atsumu, tipping his chin upward and cradling his face once they were staring at each other, “It’s an easy fix. Turn with me and we’ll be together again. We have nothing to lose,” he whispered, smiling even while he felt his hand starting to burn.

“Omi, I can’t,” Atsumu face agonized as if he could feel the pain the demon was feeling, “Why didn’tcha tell me ya were gonna turn? Ya should’ve told me.”

“Atsumu, you know this is the only way. Don’t turn naïve and hopeful on me now,” Kiyoomi scolded gently, running his other hand through Atsumu’s golden hair to his neck, subconsciously hissing at the way Divinity burned through his flesh.

“I can’t leave Osamu, and I can’t leave my Virtue. Ya know that, Omi. Ya know how much I love them too,” Atsumu was begging him, his eyes imploring and frantic. “We can go up to the Throne. Let’s petition, please. They can reverse this.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’d be snuffed from existence on sight,” Kiyoomi scoffed at him, eyebrows furrowing at the other’s obstinacy. “Why are thinking about them? I thought you hated your partner, and would you really put your Virtue and stewardship above me?”

“Omi, don’t make me choose, please. You loved your Power too, didn’t you? Have you forgotten already? Is that why you turned?” Atsumu clutched at the hand that was holding his chin, pulling the demon closer. He was reaching for anything he could use to convince the demon now, so distressed that he was tearing through the flesh of Kiyoomi’s arm without thinking.

“Atsumu, I told you. _I did it for us,_ ” Kiyoomi answered, pulling him closer, uncaring of the pain; he was starting to love the burn, even, as long as it was Atsumu’s touch.

“No, I just hafta show you again,” Atsumu was staring past Kiyoomi, back to the months when they would spend a week together. Kiyoomi was terrified then; Atsumu looked like he was determined. “You’d miss flying, and you’d never taste ‘brosia again. I just hafta remind you,” the blond added, sounding like he was convincing himself too.

“You are better than all those things, ‘Tsumu,” Kiyoomi reassured him, but his words fell from Atsumu’s closed ears as he pulled away and stood up.

“No, I just hafta remind ya, Omi. Then you’ll agree to petitioning the Throne, I just know it,” he said, looking out over the city below them, “You’ll see.”

And with that he flew away, an angel with a mission, leaving a kneeling demon behind, half dead from contact with Divinity—the only one who was able to do so in history, but none was aware of that fact, yet.

~~~

“Hiya, Omi. I missed ya,” Atsumu replied, ruffling his wings to get rid of the little debris from the flight.

“‘Tsumu,” Kiyoomi greeted as the angel of Virtue landed. He thought the blond looked like a dog shaking its fur, only he was sleeker than a dog; a fox was more apt, to his ever churning mind.

“How could you miss me when we’ve been talking the entire time we were apart?” Kiyoomi asked, not leaving his perch on the roof of the church he was currently guiding.

“I’ve told ya before, Omi! It’s not the same! I missed this,” Atsumu whined, and then he took one step forward before sweeping Kiyoomi off his feet to the skies above them—to the disapproving glare of the Ruler.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to do this?” Kiyoomi asked, unimpressed as the blond grinned at him, beating his wings as he carried himself and Kiyoomi—who was staying still in the hopes of being dropped—in a casual show of strength and intimacy.

“It’s fun, Omi! Ya looked like ya needed some fun. How long have ya been watching over that church, huh? When’s the last time ya flew?” Atsumu persisted, climbing higher.

“4 months ago,” Kiyoomi replied evenly, but Atsumu knew him enough to see the tension leaking from his shoulders, to feel the preparation in the sinews connecting the muscles and bones in the junction in the middle of his back—he was feeling his load lighten up.

“How could ya go _that_ long? Don’tcha love it up here?” Atsumu asked him idly, gradually letting his arms fall from Kiyoomi’s waist so that the Ruler would be forced to fly with him—which he did.

“I don’t notice the time passing, in all honesty. You’re the only one who makes me fly,” Kiyoomi commented, staying close to the angel of Virtue. _In all honesty,_ Kiyoomi didn’t fly precisely _because_ of Atsumu, wanting the blond to be there whenever he did, but it was still too soon to say that; they had all the time in the world, after all.

“What would you do without me, huh Omi?” Atsumu tsked, and then he let go, swooping up in an arc that Kiyoomi could only describe as playful, smirking at him as he climbed higher above the clouds.

Kiyoomi followed at a more sedate pace, glancing back at the spires of the church one last time before fully widening his ash-gray wings and taking powerful beats to go after the golden angel, as nervous as he was to get close to the stratosphere.

“I can do a number of things without you, ‘Tsumu,” Kiyoomi said as he caught up to the other. _I simply prefer not to,_ was the silent finish to the sentence, making Atsumu grin at him.

“Still don’t understand why ya don’t go on more flights than ya do, though,” Atsumu repeated, “We’re _angels,_ Omi. Ya’ve had wings far longer than ya’ve had me. Ya shouldn’t associate flyin’ with me.”

“Atsumu, come here. I want to show you something,” Kiyoomi suddenly said, veering off in the opposite direction from which they had been flying thus far. The blond hovered for a moment, staring after the dark Ruler with a tilt to his head before shrugging and following.

“Where are we going?” Atsumu asked when he drew level with him.

“I told you I flew 4 months ago. I found this,” Kiyoomi nodded below them, and it was only then Atsumu noticed they were far from the busy middle of the city; Kiyoomi had the taken them to the edge, where the ocean waves met the shifting sand of the beaches.

“The beach, Omi? Are ya finally gonna fulfill my request to see ya as a sea urchin?” Atsumu asked with a lopsided grin, although Kiyoomi could see a brightness in his eyes that weren’t there before, and through the connection could feel a rush of emotions pass between the two of them. It was enough to make up for the sea urchin comment, so Kiyoomi let it go.

They pulled level, Kiyoomi drifting closer to Atsumu as they looked on at the line where the sinking sun met the waves.

“This is what I wanted you to see,” Kiyoomi started, nodding at the horizon so that Atsumu would look at it and not at him. “Sights like these… remind me of you, ‘Tsumu. When I saw it for the first time in this city I almost called out to you,” the Ruler continued, now staring unabashedly at Atsumu.

The angel of Virtue was breathtaking. The gleaming rays of the sunset was giving its last effort to light up the day, and floating several hundred feet up in the air gave them the best chances to catch it. Combined with Atsumu’s divine shine radiating out from his core, the Ruler saw multitudes of colors coalescing into a symphony of everything Kiyoomi ever loved.

“It’s beautiful,” he said, still staring at Atsumu.

~~~

“What do we do now, Omi?” Atsumu asked brokenly, hugging the demon to him, their connection for once flaring strong and bright inside the two of them.

“What _can_ we do?” Kiyoomi answered, clutching the angel close to him even as he felt the burn sear—from Atsumu’s touch as well as from the Divinity that somehow still linked the two of them. “You have to turn with me, ‘Tsumu. It’s the only way for us to be together. Otherwise it’ll always be like this,” the demon said, looking down to where their skin touched and smoldered.

“I _can’t,_ ” Atsumu replied, still in the same hoarse voice, Ya know why I can’t, Omi. Please don’t make me do this,” the angel whispered the last part, finally breaking down in sobs. Every tear that fell from his eyes was an added suffering—it was pure ichor that went straight through his flesh instead of burning it away slowly.

“You call me out on not being able to love you like I used to, but you’re the one who never fully did,” Kiyoomi accused, looking up at the blond with a sardonic smile. “I gave you my everything then, ‘Tsumu. You were all I had, but that wasn’t the case with you, was it?”

“That’s unfair,” Atsumu complained at him, still sniffling, “Ya got your Power too, didn’tcha?”

“Sometimes I think it would have been better if I had never met you, if I only knew about you from a distance. You wrecked me, angel. You came into my life and kicked the Throne off the top of the list of the things I should have loved most.”

“Well what about me, huh? I was an absolute idiot fer ya, even after ya turned. Ya taught me a secret language I can’t speak with anyone else. Please, can’t we at least try to petition the throne?” Atsumu begged, and the look he shot the demon was one of absolute helplessness that Kiyoomi felt the hope that he didn’t know was still in his chest fade away, along with it their connection.

“Wha—” the angel exclaimed, looking down at his own chest just in time to catch the fleeting tether that linked the two of them shrivel up, and then disperse before their eyes.

“Omi… How couldja?”

“I’m sorry, Atsumu.”

“What do I do now without ya, Omi?”

~~~

“Hi Omi. Ya ready?” Atsumu greeted as he went up to the demon.

“No. We’re doing something different this time,” Kiyoomi replied, walking off at a brisk pace.

“What? I thought I only had three days to convince ya? Why’re ya takin’ my second day away from me then?” Atsumu called out to him, still keeping up his lazy stroll.

“This goes both ways, ‘Tsumu,” Kiyoomi told him him firmly, “You get to persuade me to petition the Throne, I get to convince you to turn with me.”

“Still? Fine, okay, but I still don’t know why ya bother. Ya know I’m never going to turn, right?” Atsumu returned, rolling his eyes as they walked away from the tattoo shop Kiyoomi now worked at.

“And this is why you should,” Kiyoomi pointed out.

“Whatever. What d’ya have fer me that yer so sure would make me turn?” Atsumu was irritable, not having realized that this was exactly what the demon would do when he tried to take him back to the church he used to steward.

“You’ve been poisoned to think that anything not from the Throne is not worthy of life, not beautiful, not something you need to waste your time on,” Kiyoomi started, and Atsumu snorted.

“Suguru? Beautiful? Please tell me yer jokin’, Omi,” the blond said, and Kiyoomi whirled around so fast that they collided.

“It still hasn’t sunk in to your mind, has it?” Kiyoomi asked, voice low and dangerous, tapping a fingertip against Atsumu’s forehead.

“What?” Atsumu snapped.

“I’m a demon. I’m the same kind as Suguru, and you thought of me as beautiful before, haven’t you? Do you still think that now?” Kiyoomi asked, eyes trained on the angel’s face.

“Y-Yer not the same! Yer not gonna stay a demon, unlike that snake, Omi,” Atsumu protested, shaking from his hold.

“You’re so sure I’d go your way and petition the throne, huh? Is that why you’re so willing to put up with me?” Kiyoomi pressed, and the angel sputtered.

“Wha—” Atsumu started, and Kiyoomi could read the lie that was about to fall from the blond.

“I know how you feel about me turning into a demon. You’ve never looked at me the same way again since you first saw me with horns. Do you enjoy torturing yourself, dirtying yourself with a creature that was never meant to be, angel?” Kiyoomi taunted, pushing Atsumu until the blond was up against a wall and there was no space between them, the faint sizzling sound present where their skin touched.

“I can put up with it, Omi. It’s not like yer gonna stay a demon for eternity,” Atsumu shot back, grateful, at least, that he hasn’t been pushed to lie.

“And what if I do? What if I get smote? What if the Throne turns us away, and you’ll be locked out of heaven forever because you’ve been running around with a filthy demon?” Kiyoomi was right in Atsumu’s face, whispering the words, and the angel shivered both with revulsion and desire. The feeling was potent enough that Atsumu forgot his restraint.

“Then we’ll stay this way for eternity,” Atsumu answered, eyes trained on the demon’s lips.

“If your willingness to suffer is infinite, then my capacity to hurt you will be bottomless,” Sakusa pointed out, surprised by the answering desire he could feel inside himself, not knowing whether that was Atsumu through the connection or if it was all on his own.

“I know,” Atsumu panted out, before closing the distance between the two of them and finally sealing their lips together in a searing kiss.

Afterwards, when they have exhausted their legs and tongues and arms and hips, when their muscles and wings started protesting their movements, when they have wrung each other out from the confusing pleasure they brought the other, the two of them could had turned their backs on each other, the entirety of Kiyoomi’s skinned blackened, the length of Atsumu’s wings ashen. Kiyoomi could feel the guilt the angel was experiencing through their connection, and it was such a pointed thing that he wanted to fight it out of the blond.

“Ya can’t feel anything anymore, can ya?” came Atsumu’s voice, loud and sudden in the growing dread inside Kiyoomi’s cramped studio apartment.

“We’re you here for the past two hours or what?” Kiyoomi struggled to say, his mouth still trying to recover from being burned too deeply.

“Ya know what I’m talkin’ about, Omi,” Atsumu said, finally sitting up.

“I don’t, actually,” Kiyoomi answered, unable to do anything.

“From the way ya’ve been eyeing my back, I can tell ya can feel my emotions right now, correct?” Atsumu sighed, refusing to turn around.

“So?” the demon asked with a roll of his eyes.

“I can’t feel anythin’ from ya,” Atsumu said, and when the demon stayed silent, he only shook his head, laughing, although his laugh was one that could cut glass with how sharp it sounded.

“Has it finally sunk in to you, then?” Kiyoomi asked just when Atsumu moved to go out.

“Huh?” and this time the blond did look back at him, and the demon was treated to the sight of ichor on the angel’s face.

“I’m a demon now, Atsumu. It’s best to get used to it, because I’m not going to change soon, either,” Kiyooomi told him, and without another word the angel left on foot, his wings too injured to be of any use, his heart too pained to muster up any for a flight.

~~~

“Omi, let’s petition the Throne now,” Atsumu said urgently, gliding next to the demon, “There’s not gonna be much time left later when the Call starts.”

“How can I do that, Atsumu? I don’t have any Divinity left in me, and the Throne will surely notice. I’ll be dead if I so much as step on that dais,” Kiyoomi hissed at him, looking around them and noticing the multitude of stares being sent their way from angel and demon alike. “And get out of here before you get lumped in with me.”

“What?” Atsumu was incredulous, stopping the cloud that carried him with a flick of his hand, “What do you mean, Omi?”

“Look around,” the demon hissed again, this time under his breath. Out loud he said “What do you want, angel? I have no business with you, so let me be.”

Atsumu did as he was told, and then clicked his tongue, gliding away with the demon in tow.

“Atsumu!” Kiyoomi screamed, but Atsumu didn’t stop until they were safe from others’ eyes.

“What’re ya doin’, Omi? Are ya really gonna throw in yer lot with _Suguru,_ of all creatures?” Atsumu demanded, eyes blazing.

“What fuckin’ choice do I have left?!” Kiyoomi exploded, almost falling off in his anger to get at the angel, “I’ve already turned! You’re the one who’s too cowardly to turn with me! You’ve left me! What else do you want from me?” he demanded, his voice getting hoarse as he screamed out his frustration and pain.

“Omi, I’m trying to _save_ ya. Suguru’s goin’ to fall, and all of ya with him. Heaven’s gonna be off limits to ya, and that’ll include me. D’you want that?” Atsumu asked, turning desperate at Kiyoomi’s scowl.

“I don’t care about any of that! I don’t care about Suguru’s pride, or the Throne’s stubbornness, or any of the fucking logistics of being locked out of Heaven. I only wanted you, Atsumu! I only ever loved _you_ ,” Kiyoomi said, the fight going out of him at the same argument they’ve had over and over for the past week.

“Yer love’s been twisted, Omi. I don’t want it,” Atsumu said, “It’s not the love I knew.”

“And you’re too spineless to take a chance, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi sneered at him, words sharpened to hurt, “Too stuck in the same ways as the Throne to see the fire burning right in front of you. This is no place I’d ever want to be trapped in.”

“What does this mean, then? Where does this leave us, Omi?” Atsumu asked, helpless.

“It leaves us with nothing. I’m a demon, and you’ve already said you won’t turn. The past week had almost been too much, Atsumu. All this leaves us is pain and sacrifice too steep to give,” Kiyoomi sighed, turning away to look at the gathering crowd.

“We can only sacrifice so much of ourselves before there’s nothing left to love or be loved,” Atsumu said, and Kiyoomi took it to be his version of an apology. “I wish you’d never done this, Omi. _I_ wouldn’t have done it,” the angel turned away from him, kneeling on the clouds.

“You know damn well I’d ruin myself for you, Atsumu! I already did! What else do you want?” Kiyoomi screamed at him, and it was an ugly thing. With his demonic countenance and obvious heartbreak, it was all the more painful because he _shouldn’t_ be able to feel it anymore.

“I never asked ya to, Omi. Ya shouldn’t’ve turned, and ya shoulda known I wouldn’t have,” Atsumu whispered, refusing to look at the demon.

“Fuck you, Atsumu. I did it for us,” Kiyoomi spat out, trying to reach the angel if only to burn him one last time.

Atsumu flicked a hand again, and the demon was whisked away, awaiting the judgement that would take him away from the only creature that would miss him. The knowledge of the demon’s touch should be one Atsumu had to confess and rid himself off, but he knew it would be one he would keep close to his heart and nowhere else.

It would be his last gift to his once-beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was borne from the NSFW HQ Big Bang server discussion about wing kinks, and from the phase in my life [still slightly ongoing, I think] when I got sucked into the Angels & Demons trope. Included here are different positions of angels (which I didn't really explain I'm so sorry), and a kinda modernized, HQ version of The Fall (or the myth of the fallen angel). Please feel free to scream at me about it on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/yadoiAnghel)


End file.
